Little Black Dress
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: Continuation of Exploited. Read that first.
1. Chapter 1

"The Fuher's Annual Ball," Roy said, putting a clipboard down on his desk.

Ed stepped forward. "What? What kind of mission is that?"

"Easy, Ed. I'm required to go, and three more of my people. Hawkeye has already volunteered, so that leaves two more."

Ed backed down, but put on a sarcastic look. "What about your other dogs?"

"Havoc would try to pick up every girl, Maes would show off his pictures, Fuery is too young-"

Ed cut him off, "We're younger than Fuery," he noted with an annoyed face.

Roy mimicked his face. "Let me continue. Falman is too up tight, Breda is a prankster, Armstrong would come without a shirt on, and Sheska would read the whole time. That leaves you two. If you can't tell yet, I'm looking for a promotion."

"What about Second Lieutenant Ross and Master Sergeant Brosh?" I asked, standing up from the black chair.

Mustang looked surprised, probably because he had been caught off guard. "It just so happens that they are at East HQ right now."

Ed sighed, "Fine, we'll go."

We were about to leave when Mustang's voice stopped us, "Oh and everyone else will be in at least partially formal attire, so remember that when you choose your outfits."

After we left the room, I noticed Ed had an angry look on his face. I tried all night to calm him down, but it didn't work. Then I got to thinking. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want the military to know about… us. It would be hard to be there the whole time and just talk to Mustang, so I figured I was right. Al knew, but the military didn't. We didn't know what would happen so we chose not to find out. Al and I wanted to tell Maes, but Ed noted that he'd probably blab about it just like he does with his pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ed and I went shopping to find whatever we were going to wear at the ball. As we walked by a random store, I noticed something and grabbed Ed's arm. He almost fell backwards.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"That." I pointed to a bottle through the window.

"What would we use that for?"

"You could finally wear t-shirts in public." I shrugged.

"I do get pretty warm, walking around in the middle of summer with a jacket on," Ed started contemplating other uses while I went into the store.

The bottle looked like the round make-up powder tins. I picked up the small plastic bottle and analyzed it. Apparently automail was becoming more and more popular. Why else would somebody make this? I paid the lady and left. Ed looked at me when I came out.

"When'd you leave?"

I laughed. We kept walking for quite a while. Most of the stores in Central were gift shops. Eventually, Ed noticed a suit store. I walked in with him for a while, but then noticed something across the street.

"I'll meet you back at the dorms!" I yelled as I ran out.

"O…kay," Ed tried to say before I left.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran over to the store, periodically turning around to make sure Ed didn't notice me going to a store instead of the dorms. Once I was in the store, I hid behind a wall for a second or two. I slowly walked over to a black dress. It was a bit… revealing, for both the chest and the legs. Not to mention it had no sleeves, or straps for that matter. And it looked like clung to the body, tight, very tight, but just enough so the wears could walk and breathe. The final detail was the slit on the left leg, revealing even more. I checked the size, and the size was the same as mine. Everything about this dress was perfect. It was, however, quite expensive. Just when I doubted the whole "perfect" description, I counted the money that was in my pants' pocket. My face lit up when I realized I had just enough money. "Perfect" came back into my mind with my power than ever. I carefully walked the dress over to the counter and paid. Hopefully Ed was still looking, so he wouldn't see me. I ran back to the dorms, clinging to the bag. As soon as I got in, I locked the bag in the closet. A few minutes later, Ed came in.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey."

"What are you gonna do about your outfit?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll figure something out," I replied with a smile.

The next night, I left for a while so that Ed could get dressed. Eventually, I went back to our room and knocked. No answer. I walked in and ran to the closet, grabbing the dress. I took off my shirt, jacket and pants and was about to put the dress on, but stopped. I grabbed the bottle and put it over my automail. About five minutes later, I looked down at my leg then up at my arm. They looked like human limbs; the stuff worked great. I put the dress on slowly. After I had the dress on, I looked in the mirror and realized my hair looked like shit. I went into the bathroom and brushed it out over the sink, so that I wouldn't get hair on the dress. I wet my hair a bit and pulled it down so it was straight until it reached my shoulders, where at that point it curved. I looked in the mirror on the way out. I was very nervous about this, but didn't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… this is what you picked out?" he asked, still staring.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," Ed answered nervously, his eyes running up and down my body.

By this point, Mustang and Hawkeye had turned back around and were talking to somebody who I didn't know. A few seconds later, the old time speakers started to play a slow song. Ed stepped towards me.

"May… may I have this dance?" he asked me, extending his arm.

I didn't expect him to do this. I took his hand though. He led me over to the left corner and put his hands around my waist. I, in turn, put mine around his neck. We were both blushing, I didn't look at him, but I know I was and was pretty damn sure he was too. After a minute or so, I stepped towards him and rested my head on his shoulder. I wanted to ask him if he was comfortable with this, but couldn't summon enough courage.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward planted his lips on mine, in front of everyone else. Just when I thought he was going to pull back and blush, he licked my lips. This took me by surprise; it wasn't something he did often, especially in public. I opened my lips for him and his tongue mingled with mine. He moved his hands from my waist to the back of my head.

By this time, _somebody_ had noticed _something_. Hawkeye, turned around, facing us, tapped Mustang on his right shoulder lightly.

"Hawkeye, I'm in the middle of a conversation," he said, aggravated.

She persisted though.

"Sir," she said, still tapping him.

"Wha-" he was about to ask her what the problem was, but he caught on. Turning back around, he apologized and asked to continue the conversation later.

"Well I'll be damned," he snickered.

"Sir, were you informed about this?"

"No, and I didn't even suspect it."

"Well… is there really anything wrong with it?"

He thought for a moment. "Legally, no. Personally, yes," he said as he started to walk over.

"Sir don't you think what you're doing is a bit rude?"

He ignored her and kept walking. All of a sudden I heard an unfortunately familiar voice.

"Fullmetal," he said, to my left, in front of both of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed broke off from me and turned to face Roy, with a blushed but serious face. I stayed where I was, until I was called.

"Adaption."

I reluctantly turned to face him, blushing as well, but looking down at the floor.

"How long has this been going on for? And don't lie to me, I'm this is my turf."

I opened my mouth, but Ed started talking before I could.

"A little over a month and a half," he answered, still looking forward.

"Who knows about it?"

Ed, once again answered. "Alphonse, Winry and probably Pinako."

"Do I have to consider dorm reassignments?"

"No sir."

"Good. And it better stay that way," Roy declared, then left.

I turned back to Ed. "I'm sorry."

"No, its ok. Actually now it's a little easier, not having to hide it anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

I nodded with a half smile half blush. "Yeah."

A few hours later the party came to a close. It was far from exciting. Mustang kept an eye on Edward and me, glancing at us about every 7 minutes. Just as we were about to leave, Mustang "accidentally" bumped into Ed. He said something Ed but I couldn't tell what. So I just stood there waiting, just as Hawkeye was waiting for Mustang.

"Even the though the colonel may not approve of it, I'm very happy for the two of you."

I looked up at Riza, half confused, half happy. "Um... thank you," I said shyly, looking down at my shoes.

"Hawkeye, you can go home now. And you two," Mustang looked at Ed and I "stay in your own beds. And that's an order."

I looked down at the floor with my face as red as an apple. Hawkeye followed Mustang out, and then Ed walked me back to the dorms. The whole walk was silent, except for the bugs and our footsteps. The full moon reflected off Ed's eyes as we walked. We finally arrived at our dorm and Ed opened the door. I flipped the light on as I walked in and squinted my eyes, not used to any light except that which came from the moon.

"I'll just go in the bathroom and change," I said quickly, grabbing my simple shirt and pants pajamas.

Ed looked up at me. "Ok, I'll change in here then I guess," he said as I closed the bathroom door.

I began slipping off my dress in the cold bathroom, fumbling from nervousness. I finally got the dress off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving me in the bathroom with merely a strapless bra and underwear on. I turned around to grab my pajamas, which were sitting on the sink counter, when I heard a loud crash. I turned around to see Ed grabbing his arm.

"Shit... that hurt," he stated as he grabbed his left, human arm a little below the elbow. He looked up at me. "Oh, sor-" he was cut off when he looked at me with hardly anything clothing me. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I-it's okay," I stuttered out as we both turned crimson red.

I extended my arm to help him up and looked to the side. I tried to pull him up but he was heavy. I'm not saying he was overweight or anything, but he wasn't like a dog or cat. That was the most weight I've ever picked up, so Edward came off to me as being heavy. I put all my weight on my feet and all my strength in my arms. I let out a yelp as I slipped on the white tile. I didn't fall though. I lifted my head to see that Ed had caught me. I tried to thank him, but couldn't manage it out when I realized I still only had the bra and underwear on. I looked in Edward's eyes as my heart pounded and he was looking at mine too. I had never seen his eyes like that, they looked so young. I shivered as he ran his human arm's fingers through my hair. I felt very awkward, yet I wasn't compelled to do anything about that feeling. I leaned forward and gave Ed a light kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss while helping me stand back up. He pressed me against the bathroom wall and began to kiss me more passionately.

I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. I shuddered somewhat as Ed's automail arm touched my bare skin. A smile pranced across my face as I realized what was happening. Or at least what I thought was happening. This was it. I released my arms from around Edward's neck and placed them on his shirt. He has already taken off his jacket. I wiggled his shirt up and felt Ed gulp at the same time. I assumed he knew what was happening because of that.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly.

"If you're okay with it, then its okay with me," I replied as I took his shirt off.

"The same goes for me," he said seriously.

I leaned towards his ear. "Then I guess its okay with both of us," I whispered seductively.

I could feel his heart beating faster against my chest. 


End file.
